leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Joey
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Joey |jname=ゴロウ |tmname=Gorō |image=Spr HGSS Youngster.png |caption=Joey |region=Johto |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= , |games= |gender=Male |manga=Adventures |roundnum=PS091 |roundname=Murkrow Row |footnotes= }} Joey (Japanese: ゴロウ Gorō) is a and one of the few regular Trainers who appeared in other canons than the games themselves. In the games In the Generation II games, other than the , Joey is the first the battles in the game. He is first seen battling with another , Mikey, and blocking the route. After the player delivers the Mystery Egg to Professor Elm, Joey is done with battling after his apparent loss to Mikey. He is now ready to challenge the with his . After the battle, he gives out his Pokégear number and hence can be rematched. After every rematch, Joey will give out an HP Up to the player. In , Joey greatly emphasises the fact that he only raises one Pokémon, his ( from the first rematch and onwards), claiming that it is in the "top percentage of ". Pokémon Generation II First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Youngster.png |prize= 64 |class=Youngster |name=Joey |game=GSC |location=Johto Route 30 |locationname=Route 30 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Youngster.png |prize= 120 |class=Youngster |name=Joey |game=GSC |location=Johto Route 30 |locationname=Route 30 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Third battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Youngster.png |prize= 336 |class=Youngster |name=Joey |game=GSC |location=Johto Route 30 |locationname=Route 30 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Fourth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Youngster.png |prize= 480 |class=Youngster |name=Joey |game=C |location=Johto Route 30 |locationname=Route 30 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Fifth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Youngster.png |prize= 592 |class=Youngster |name=Joey |game=C |location=Johto Route 30 |locationname=Route 30 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Generation IV First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Youngster.png |prize= 64 |class=Youngster |name=Joey |game=HGSS |location=Johto Route 30 |locationname=Route 30 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Youngster.png |prize= 544 |class=Youngster |name=Joey |game=HGSS |location=Johto Route 30 |locationname=Route 30 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Third battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Youngster.png |prize= 654 |class=Youngster |name=Joey |game=HGSS |location=Johto Route 30 |locationname=Route 30 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Fourth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Youngster.png |prize= 864 |class=Youngster |name=Joey |game=HGSS |location=Johto Route 30 |locationname=Route 30 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes * Battling Mikey :"Go, ! !" :"What? This is a big battle! Leave me alone!" * Before battle :"I just lost, so I'm trying to find more Pokémon. Wait! You look weak! Come on, let's battle!" * Being defeated :"Ugh. I don't have any more Pokémon." * After being defeated :"I have to have more Pokémon for battles. I'm going to catch some more! " * Battling Mikey :"Go, Rattata! Tackle!" :"What? This is a big battle! Leave me alone!" * Before battle :"I just lost, so I'm trying to find more Pokémon. Wait! You look weak! Come on, let's battle!" * Being defeated :"Ack! I lost again! Doggone it!" * After being defeated :"Do I have to have more Pokémon in order to battle better? No! I'm sticking with this one no matter what! Listen, can I get your phone number? I'll ring you for some battles. I'm a rookie too, so I think it'd be a good motivator." ::No: "Oh, all right... But I won't lose to you again!" :::* If talked to again :::"Can I get your phone number? I don't want to lose against you! We have to battle again, OK?" ::Yes: " "/''" "'' * Before rematch :"I've been waiting! Let's battle now!" Pokégear Phone * Calling the player :"Yo, ! How're you doing? This is Joey, got a minute?" :"Yo, ! How's it going? This is Joey. Got a minute?" :"How are your Pokémon doing? My Rattata's looking sharper than before! I doubt there's a Pokémon as cool as this guy in your party!" :"How are your Pokémon doing? My Rattata's raring to go, just like always. It's the only one I have. I'm going to become a great trainer with it!" :"Oh yeah, I saw a wild ! I thought about going for it, but I decided to work with my one-and-only right to the extreme end." :"Oh yeah, I took down a in the wild the other day. It was a cakewalk. Well, I guess it can't be helped, us being so tough." :"My Rattata's looking awesome! I wish I could show you. Hey, listen! I almost caught Pokémon the other day. Oh, it was soooo close too! See you later!" :"Let's get together and battle! I promise things will be different! Route 30's where I'll be. Give me a shout when you come. All right. Later!" :"What's keeping you, ! Let's get down and battle already! I'm waiting on Route 30!" :"All right. Later!" * Calling him :"Hi, Joey here! Oh, ? You doing well? I'm checking out Rattata's moves and devising some strategies. When I come up with a good one, let's battle! All right. Later!" * Before battle :"I just lost, so I'm trying to find more Pokémon. Wait! You look weak! Come on, let's battle!" * Being defeated :"Oh... I'm out of Pokémon that can fight." * After being defeated :"Hey, can I get your number? I'll ring you up to battle." ::No: "Oh, all right...But I won't lose to you again!" :::* If talked to again :::"Can I get your phone number? I don't want to lose against you! We have to battle again, OK?" ::Yes: "I'll ring you whenever I get the urge to battle!" Pokégear Phone * Calling the player :"Remember my super cool Rattata? My Rattata is different from regular Rattata. It’s like my Rattata is in the top percentage of all Rattata." In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Joey is Professor Elm's assistant and his errand boy. His partner Pokémon is . In Chuang Yi's translations of the manga, he was known as Grant. However, VIZ Media's translations properly identify him as Joey. History He is first seen in 's garden, on the way to Professor Elm's lab to deliver several Pokémon to the professor for examination. However, his backpack was stolen by a wild , along with Gold's radio antenna, causing Gold's radio to lose broadcast. After noticing that something is wrong with the radio, Gold spots Joey in the garden and mistakes him for the thief. The Youngster explains that the real thief is Murkrow. Gold then decides to retrieve the stolen objects. He soon succeeds and catches the Murkrow. The boys soon become friends. After the incident with , Gold and Joey travel together for a while. After a trip in New Bark Town, Gold notices Pokémon from his backpack have been stolen and they go to the laboratory to tell Professor Elm about it. Unfortunately, they come to the lab just after stole the Totodile. After that, Joey uses his computer to montage a picture of Silver for the police. Then, they meet who is interested by the fact that Silver had a Pokédex. It turns out that Oak was the one who ordered him to deliver the Pokémon to Elm. Gold wants to get a Pokédex from , but the professor refuses. After that, decides to when a thunderstorm starts to rage. Joey's falls into the river, and Gold goes to rescue it. After Joey tells this to Oak, the professor decides to give Gold the Pokédex. After that, Joey decides to return to New Bark Town to pay Elm a visit, while Gold decides to search for Silver. The boys go separate ways. Joey is later seen in a cameo, where he is helping Professor Elm. In Epilogue, he makes a cameo appearance in one of the ships heading to the . In Knowledge of the Unown II, both Professor Elm and Joey make a cameo. Elm is seen talking with Professor Rowan via videophone. Pokémon On hand is Joey's only known Pokémon. Its strengths are unknown, but it was hurt by Aibo's when first met Joey. None of Rattata's moves are known.}} In the Golden Boys manga Joey is first seen in the very first chapter of the manga. He is battling Gold's with his . After the battle, Gold tells Joey how he got his Totodile in a flashback scene. Then, the boys spot an injured lying amidst the grass of . After Gold helps the Pidgey recover using a Berry, Joey starts to appreciate Gold's kind heart. After that, the boys go separate ways. Joey is seen again on the Summit in Ecruteak City. His has apparently evolved into a . Pokémon On hand was first seen as a in a flashback during the first chapter. It battled Gold's Totodile and lost despite the fact that Totodile was Gold's newly caught Pokémon. When Joey was on the summit in Ecruteak City, his Rattata was revealed to have evolved into a Raticate. Raticate's only known move is .}} Trivia * On the Pokégear, even after his has evolved into , Joey brags about his Rattata, not Raticate. ** This is, however, a common trait that applies to all such Trainers (in games with the Pokégear) that can be rematched and have Pokémon that evolve between rematches. * Joey, his Rattata, and the phrase "top percentage of Rattata" have become memetic. * Many core series games feature other Trainers named Youngster Joey. However, these Trainers do not use Rattata (except for the one in ) and have no other connection to the Youngster Joey in Johto. Only the ones in , , , have the same Japanese name as this Joey. Names |bordercolor= |fr=Gaspard Farouk |de=Julian |it=Gennaro |ko=오성 Oseong 고로 Goro |es=Chano |vi=Gorou }} Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys characters Category:Normal-type Trainers Category:Laboratory assistants de:Julian (Johto) es:Chano it:Gennaro ja:ゴロウ